The Boy Genius
by Lord Shinta
Summary: Harry suspects that his fifth year is going to be like all others untile a day in diagon alley where he meets a young American transfer, that just happens to be the son of the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.......
1. Default Chapter

Platform 93/4 was once again packed full of students. Many leaning out of the train trying to say good-bye to their parents and younger siblings. Two brilliant sapphire eyes looked out at the gathering crowed. Scarlet smoke pored out over the students from the stack of the scarlet steam engine. The young boy watched as a family of red heads suddenly appeared through the barrier. He watched as they said their good byes and boarded the train. He lost track of them as they entered the train. Signing he pulled out his book and began reading. He got so absorbed in his book that he didn't hear the compartment door open. It was the voice of a young girl the brought him out of his fantasy world.  
  
" Excuse me?" the boy looked up from his book. His sapphire eyes took in the young lady that stood in the doorway. The boy set his book down and sat up. " May I help you?" his voice was soft and seemed to flow like silk. The young girl gave a shudder. " Is anyone sitting there?" the girl gestured to the other seats in the compartment. The boy looked at them. " No.. No one is sitting there." The young girl stepped into the compartment. " May I sit there? My friends and brothers are being pricks." The boy smiled. " Of corse." The girl walked all the way into the compartment trying desperately to drag her trunk in behind here. The boy stood and grabbed the trunk. With ease, he was able to lift it up and into one of the overhead areas. " Thank you. I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny held out her hand. The young boy took it and gently kissed it. " It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny Weasley. I am Zachariah James Snape." Ginny's brown eyes suddenly grew the size of dinner plates. Her mouth hung open. Zach smiled. " It is most unbecoming of a lady." He said placing a finger under her chin and gently pushed up. Closing her mouth. " To gawk with her mouth open like a fish." Ginny blushed scarlet. " Can I ask you a question?" " You just did, but you may ask," Ginny sat down across from Zach. " Are you related to Professor Snape?" Zach smiled. " From what I understand. my father is not exactly liked. is he." Ginny couldn't help but stare. " Snape has Sons?" Zach nodded. " Five of us. No sisters though." Zach sighed. Causing several strands of his chin length platinum blond hair to fall into his face. Ginny laughed as Zach shook his head causing him to look like cousin "IT." Ginny continued to laugh. Zach parted his hair and she could see him grinning like a mad man. His sapphire eyes sparkling.  
  
For the first half of the train ride was spent talking about each other's family. Ginny learned about Zach's four older brothers. 17-year-old Tidus, he was the athletic one, he was the cheery one also. 16-year-old triplets; Allen, Auron, and Christopher. They were basically younger versions of Fred and George. Zach, who was 15, was the youngest. He was the brain. He was a lot like Hermione in a lot of ways; only he didn't flaunt his smarts like Hermione dose. She also found out that they all played Quidditch. Zach could play both Chaser and seeker, though he preferred Seeker. Tidus and Auron played chasers and Allen and Chris were beaters.  
  
It was midday when the witch with the cart stopped at their compartment. " Anything off the cart dears." Zach stood and produced money from his pocket. He bought some cauldron cakes, licorice wands, and some chocolate frogs. He returned and separated each thing evenly and handed a pile to Ginny. Ginny blushed scarlet. She greatly accepted them. They ate in silence. Zach picked his book up again and laid down on the bench. " What book are you reading?" Ginny asked. Zach looked at his book. " Lord Of The Rings, By Tolken." Ginny looked confused. Zach smiled. Ginny felt herself melt. Zach placed a marker in his book and set it down. " It's a muggle book. Would you like me to read you some?" Zach asked smiling. Ginny nodded. Zach sat up so that Ginny could sit next to him. " Chapter one: The Shire." And so he began reading. Somewhere around the second chapter Ginny found herself leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes dropping shut. He simply smiled and continued reading. For each character he changed his voice. Ginny closed her eyes letting his soft voice lull her to sleep. She was just about to drift off when a familiar voice rang through the compartment. "GINNY." Ginny's head shot up. Zach stopped reading. Ron stood in the doorway. His face quickly becoming as red as his hair. " Ginny what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron shouted. Zach looked up offended. " I take that as a insult. I am a Snape, not a Malfoy. I will never sink to that low of a family name." Ron's face suddenly turned redder, if that was possible. He grabbed Ginny and latterly flung her out into the hall. " HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" Ron lunged at Zach. Harry who had been right behind Ron tried desperately to grab him, but Ron was to fast.  
  
" RON NO!" Ginny shouted, Hermione grabbed her trying to prevent her from getting hurt in the fight that most likely was going to break out.  
  
Zach stood calmly as Ron lunged at him. Ron was only a matter of inches from Zach when he suddenly froze. His face showed surprise. Zach simply stepped out of the way. Ron turned his head a fallowed Zach with his eyes as he began to circle around him. " You know Ronald. It is not always wise to charge someone that you do not know." Zach smirked. " Ah, the overprotective brother, It gets annoying have big brothers always watching you. I know I have four." Zach suddenly stopped circling Ron, his eyes which had been glowing slightly, turned back to normal. Ron suddenly fell flat on his face. If it wasn't for the fact that the situation was so serious, Harry would have laughed. Ron stood up shakily. His face still as red as his hair. Only now he also looked scared. Zach still stood his ground. His eyes narrowed in a glare. Just then Harry could tell that he was related to Snape.  
  
Ron stood and turned. Looking over his friends then turned back to Zach. Zach simply stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. Ron sneered. " Stay away from my sister Snape" Ron spit the name out like it was poison. Zach narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Instead he sat down, picked up his book, laid back down and began reading. Ron gave a triumphant smile. " Can't think of a comeback huh.." calmly Zach once again set his book down and sat up. Ron stepped back startled. Zach's eyes had litterly turned to ice. His once sapphire eyes where now a light ice blue. And they where cold. So cold it felt like your very blood had frozen.  
  
Ron took a couple more steps back. " No, believe me I have plenty of comebacks." His voice was the coldest anyone had ever heard anyone talk. Ron couldn't help but shrink back farther. The venom that filled his voice when he talk next, by far out did his fathers. " I just feel that I should not waist my breath on an idiot that judges people by family instead of by them." Ron shrunk back even farther. A sneer found it's way onto Zach's face. " your no better then Malfoy, you do realize that." Zach then repacked up his book signaling that he no longer wanted to discuses anything more. Hermione quickly took Ron's hand and pulled him from the compartment. Harry moved aside as they rushed by. But he did not go after them. Instead he entered the compartment. Zach didn't look up when Harry sat down next to him. But he did scrunch his legs up so that Harry had more room. They sat in silence for sometime. Finally Zach broke the silence  
  
" you were right about your friend. He is overprotective of her." Harry couldn't help but grin. "yeah. I tried to tell him that, but he's Ron. he won't listen." Zach sat down his book and looked at Harry pointedly. His eyes once again their natural color. " Ginny will never learn to fend for herself if her brothers keep sheltering her like they do." Harry nodded, many of times he had tried to tell Ron the same thing.  
  
Suddenly the train started to slow down. Harry stood and looked out the window. Hogsmead rolled slowly by. He turned to see Zach pulling on his uniform.  
  
" so what house do you think you'll get into?" Harry asked. Zach snapped his robe on and looked out the window. " probley Slytherin, since my fathers the head of house. Not to mention the would probly be the only house I would be welcomed into. Seeing that I'm a Snape." Zach gave a heavy sigh. He suddenly looked tired.  
  
" why are you coming to Hogwarts now?" Harry asked wondering why he was transphering as a fifth year. Zach turned to look at Harry. " because my mother wanted us to, since she went there herself. Washington Academy I mean. Father objected full heartedly, saying that we should go to Hogwarts, but after mother died he kept with her wishes and sent us to Washington. The only reason that I am coming to Hogwarts is because I got expelled from all the American schools, so I owled Headmaster Dumbledore and asked to attend school there. Father doesn't know that I'm coming." Zach suddenly paled. " Oh SHIT! He's going to kill me when he finds out." Harry laughed as Zach pretended to whimper and scrunch into a tiny ball. Zach looked up a huge grin a crossed his face.  
  
Slowly the train came to a halt. Harry and Zach hopped off the train. Zach looked around at all the students. " FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!!" Zach looked over the sea of students to see a vary large may beckoning the first years to him. He looked at Harry nervously. " it's ok, Hagrid is as gentle as a feather." Zach gulped. * that's what dad said about the cat, I still have to scars from it.* Zach thought. " well Harry I guess I'll see you later." Harry nodded and Zach went up to Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid looked down at the young man that stood in front of him. He smiled, the boy looked nervous. " Zachariah Snape?" Zach nodded. A small nervous smile appearing. " nervous?" Zach nodded. " I just hope dad doesn't kill me." His smile widening. " oh don't you worry, he won't." Zach suddenly felt calm. Harry was right you could trust Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid led him and all the first years down a trail. What Zach saw next stopped him in his tracks. A large lake lay before him. Atop a cliff sat a magnificent castle. " Welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid said beaming. " ok, every one into the boats, no more the four per boat." Zach heaved a heavy sigh. " well here goes nothing." He stepped inside a boat that would take him to Hogwarts and his funeral. 


	2. sorry not new chapterchallange

Harry Potter- Severus Snape Challenge  
  
This is a challenge I have wanted to do for a while ( it is a Severus Snape is Harry Potter's father challenge. I know that there are a lot of them out already but I decided to add mine in as well  
  
All right the challenge:  
  
Severus must be Harry's dad * NO SLASH* Must find out some time in his fifth year Severus must already have a Son * Same age* Snape's Child must attend a different school Has to have high power and intelligence Harry must discover that he can do wand less magic Snape must only have his son. * No daughters or other kids just the one* Must have uncles and cousins Snape's son must be half- blood Mother can be dead or alive * I let you guys decide* Harry has to confront Sirius somehow Snape's kid must attend hogwarts as a fifth year. Harry can change appearance or not Snape's son must be handsome!!!!!!  
  
Ok well I think that I all. I let you guys run wild with the rest of it. Just please write or leave a review if you have written a story. I would really like to read them ( 


End file.
